


We'll See What the Future Holds

by nixster627



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: The first chapter of Roswell NM fics that I may or may not finish writing at some point in the future
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Max Evans & Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	We'll See What the Future Holds

The rain was very heavy when the taxi pulled up to his childhood home, so he grabbed his bag and ran up to the doorstep as quickly as he could. It was already nighttime and he was hoping Max was not home so that all he had to do was catch up a little with Isabel, though they talked on the phone less than a week ago, and then he could go to sleep. Michael could hear the taxi driver honking behind him, waiting for his money, but he really didn’t want to try and dig out his wallet in the rain.

He knocked on the door and about five seconds later it was being pulled open by a squealing who launched at him with a hug.

“I can’t believe you’re home already,” Isabel said with the biggest smile Michael had ever seen on her face.

“I can’t believe he’s home at all,” Michael heard coming from the living room, a voice he was hoping to avoid for as long as possible, “it’s not like he’s even tried to come home since he left six years ago.” It was Max, yet again getting on Michael’s case about staying in Boston, even after he was forced to drop out of MIT.

The honking from the taxi was getting more insistent so Isabel grabbed her wallet off the counter and said “I’ll go get the taxi, you two figure out how to get along so that you are not constantly bickering.”

“I’ll pay you back,” Michael said as Isabel rushed over to the taxi, waving him off as if to say that it was no problem.

Michael and Max stared at each other, neither willing to break the silence, but then Michael realized he didn’t want to disappoint Isabel when he realized she was standing right outside the door trying to give them more time to talk before she came back inside, so he started off with “I told you that I had to figure out who I am for myself other than being ‘Max’s little brother’.”

“It’s not like you couldn’t come and visit, at least for a holiday or something.” Max grumbled at him, but Michael could also hear the hurt that was shining through.

“I know that, but every time we have talked since I left all you have wanted to do was baby me. You have always thought that I wouldn’t be able to do things for myself, so I wanted to show you that I could take care of myself.” Michael was talking in a low voice, not looking at Max, hoping Max wouldn’t hear because then he would get all teary-eyed and Michael did not want to have to deal with a sad Max.

Instead, Max actually rolls his eyes and says, “you decided to drop out of college instead of asking us for help. We just wanted what was best for you Michael.”

Michael almost shouts at him, but through sheer will power grits out through his teeth, “Yeah, well maybe what you think is best for me and what I think is best for me are two different things.”

Max lets out what Michael thinks was supposed to be a sympathetic sigh, but before he could say anything, Isabel came back in the house, clapped her hands together and with a small grin said, “I’m glad to see we are all getting along now.”

Michael let out a huff of laughter and replied, “Yeah, now we can get to more important things, like when am I going to get to meet this fiance of yours?”

Max groaned and Isabel rolled her eyes when she heard it, “I invited him over for dinner tomorrow night because I didn’t know what time you were getting here today, so you better be on your best behavior.”

Michael’s eyes sparkled with just a little bit of mischief and he was about to reply, when there was a very loud clap of lightning and the power went out.

“Ugh, the breakers in the basement, do you know where any of the flashlights are?” Max directs his question at Isabel, who has been the one doing most of the redecorating in the house.

“They are either in the kitchen or in a box in the attic but they won’t have batteries in them,” Isabel answers, pointing in the direction of both places, “I’ll go check the kitchen.”

“Then I guess I’ll check the attic,” Michael says, already heading towards the stairs, which leaves Max with the task of finding the batteries.

Michael has been home for less than a day and he already wants to leave again. He knows that Max only wants what is best for him, but at the same time, he could be less judgemental about it.

All his life, it has been ‘Michael, why won’t you listen to me?’ and ‘Michael, you should be doing things my way’ from Max. Even after getting a full ride to MIT, Max was still trying to find a way to make things about him with ‘Michael, why didn’t you tell us you were applying? We would have supported you.’

The reason Michael kept it all a secret was because he wanted to have something to himself for once. He loves Max and Isabel, they are his siblings after all, but sometimes, they don’t take into account how he feels when they take over his life. All of his accomplishments suddenly become their accomplishments, all because they were the ones who practically raised him after their parents died, and he is sick of it.

Boston had been freeing for Michael and he had a good life: full ride to one of the best schools in the country, a boyfriend, and his own apartment with said boyfriend. But then, he lost his scholarship and his boyfriend decided to break up with him so that he could go to a warzone instead. After that, his life turned into, if he had to give it a visual, a flaming piece of shit in a dumpster full of garbage. He was making a little above minimum wage at the garage he worked at, he occasionally did a few odd jobs around the city, and he was still living in the same apartment that he had with his boyfriend. 

He decided to move back to San Francisco when his apartment started to cost more money than he was making at his job.

When Michael opens the door to the attic, the first thing he notices is that all the boxes are pushed to the walls of the room and directly in the center of the attic is an unlocked trunk.

“Well that’s weird,” Michael says as he heads towards the trunk, “great Michael, now you're talking to yourself.”

He opens the trunk and is surprised when he finds a very large leather bound book with no title on it, what appears to be different herbs, crystals, and candles. He pulls out his lighter and lights one of the candles so he can see better and then he grabs the book to try and figure out what it is. He leafs through the book a little bit before going to the very first page and reading it out loud, “Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we siblings three. We want the power. Give us the power.”

At that moment the candle flame went out as a wind blew through the attic, “Well that was slightly creepy,” Michael said as he went to light the candle again. “But then again, I did just release whatever those Ancient Powers are into the world. Maybe they are working to make sure I can’t see while searching through this attic.”

_Great,_ Michael thought, _I am still talking to myself. This is probably one of the reasons that Alex left you. He would rather be in a warzone than with your crazy ass._ Michael needs to start focusing on something else before his thoughts spiral even further into that topic.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called by Isabel from downstairs and that's when he remembered what he was doing in the attic in the first place. “I’ll just have to tell her I didn’t find anything,” He says to himself as he gets up to leave the room and head back downstairs.

Isabel entered the kitchen and started looking through the drawers trying to find the flashlight, while Max lingered behind her not knowing where to even start looking for batteries.

“Found them,” Isabel said as she triumphantly held up two flashlights, “and the batteries are right next to them,” she says as she opens up the flashlights to put in the batteries. Both batteries flicker to life and Max and Isabel head towards the basement.

Max walked down the stairs first, followed closely by Isabel. It took them a minute or two to actually locate the breaker considering it was hidden away in the corner, but when Max went to turn it back on, nothing happened. He flipped the switch a few times to see if anything would happen and Isabel even went over to the stairs to see if it was just the basement that wasn’t getting light, but nothing was turning on.

“Maybe we should have waited for Michael to do this, after all, this was one of the jobs he did back in Boston,” Isabel said when it became obvious that Max didn’t know what he was doing.

“Michael had a lot of different jobs in Boston, how do we even know he remembers how to do this? We should just call an electrician, then, at least, we will know it will get done.” Max replied with a very stubborn tone of voice.

Isabel rolled her eyes at this and said, “You know that Michael is good with this kind of stuff. Get over yourself and let him try before you waste money on an electrician.”

“Fine,” Max says, not wanting to start an argument with his sister, “but if he messes it up even worse he will have to pay for it with his nonexistent money.”

“If he fails,” Isabel starts as she walks back up the stairs, “then I will pay for it since I’m the one putting all my faith in him.”

She walks around the first floor looking for Michael, but when she doesn’t find him, she turns to her brother and asks, “He’s still not down here? What is taking him so long?” When Max just shrugs, she goes over to the stairs and yells “Michael!” in a very loud voice that has Max cringing.

A few seconds later they can hear him running down the stairs and as he comes around the corner they find him holding a candle, but no flashlights. “I didn’t find any flashlights upstairs, but I did find something way cooler,” he says without even acknowledging that they have flashlights already.

“Did you find more than one candle because it looks like we are going to be in the dark for a while,” Max responds without asking about the ‘something way cooler’ that Michael seemed all too excited about.

“Yeah, there were a lot of candles in a trunk upstairs along with, what I think is, a spellbook. Isn’t that so cool,” Michael jumps up and down like a kid who just got a present. If he focuses all of his energy on this spellbook, his brain doesn’t have the energy to think about the other things he would rather ignore.

Isabel and Max both give him a deadpan look and Isabel says “Yes, I’m sure you found an actual spellbook.”

“I even read out a whole spell and everything, apparently it is supposed to give the three of us magic powers or ancient powers or something.” When Michael sees that they aren’t as excited about it as him, he deflates a little and looks over in Max’s direction and, in a really bored voice, asks, “Did you actually restart the breaker or did you just turn it off and on again?”

“I thought turning it off and then back on was restarting it,” Max gave Michael a look like he was confused, but didn’t want to show it.

“I’m going to go see if we will actually be without power for a while,” Michael said, taking Max’s flashlight from him so that he could go down to the basement.

A couple of minutes later the power was back on and Michael was walking out of the basement giving Max a smug look, “You really didn’t see the switch that says reset.”

“I’m sorry that I never had to become an electrician in order to make enough money to pay rent,” Max said, as if he thought becoming an electrician was such a low thing to do.

“On that note, I am going to bed before I say something I regret,” Michael told them in a hard tone before grabbing his bag and heading upstairs. He could always count on Max to put him in an even worse mood than he was before.

It’s like the filters in Max’s brain take out all the nice things he could possibly say to Michael, like thank you or good job, and instead, make Max say the exact wrong thing.

“Nice,” Isabel said when she heard a door slam shut, “you two are fighting once again,” Isabel turned to Max and gave him a flat look, “and you wonder why he left.” With that, she turned and headed to her own room upstairs.

It’s Day One of the three of them all being together again and Isabel is angry. Angry that the only way her brothers know how to interact with each other is through fighting. Angry that she has a wonderful fiance who loves her, and instead of being with him at their apartment, she has to play mediator throughout her brother's fights for the next few days while she helps Michael settle in.

Max is confused. Confused about why Michael always gets so angry at him when all he wants to do is help him. Confused about why Isabel always expects him to be the one to fix things with Michael, when Michael is always the one who is storming away.

Michael is lonely. Lonely because the only person who he ever thought really knew him, wanted to get away from him so badly that he joined a war. Lonely because his siblings never try to see things from his perspective, but always think he is the one in the wrong.

But, tomorrow, the three of them are about to get a whole lot closer.


End file.
